mafiamatrixfandomcom-20200214-history
Gangster
Table of Contents *About the Gangster Career *Gangster Earns *Ranks *Drugs About the Gangster Career The gangster career consist of laundering money, buying/selling drugs, and making your way to the top. From dealing drugs to running your own family, the gangster lifestyle is an expensive one but can aslo help you make a hefty profit. You ultimate goal of Godfather may be hard but not impossible to acheive. Gangster Earns To start off in becoming a gangster you should do the Bar/Nightclub earns until you get crossroads. Once you get crossroads you have two options: crime or whatever your current job is. Make sure you are prepared to go into a life of crime before you choose. Shoplift Steal Cheques Compete at Illegal Drags Hack bank account Scamming atsamara patoot Ranks Dealer At dealer there is nothing much you can do, You have the 2 basic earns, So do shoplift, ranking up as best you can. You can purchase and push drugs on the market to make money, But if you do this, try to buy the best vehicle, people hate when you want to buy drugs, and only buy 5! If you have a science degree, you unlock "Manufacture at Drug House". Do this agg every 15 mins also, As it could possibly give you an award for getting 1000 works, as well as good rank exp, and get paid, as well as help to stock it for your fellow gangsters. Nigger boi Giovane D`Honore http://help.mafiamatrix.com/index.php?title=File:Giovane_DHonore.gifGio is the next rank in the sequence, At this rank you are a step closer to that godfather position! There is nothing much, if anything more you can do as you could dealer, So just continue with what you were doing! Enforcer http://help.mafiamatrix.com/index.php?title=File:Enforcer.gifEnforcer is a secret rank, You will only get this if you have done something special, And you must be at 100% Gio, as if you were about to go to Pic, but you get this instead... We can't give out info of how to get this, just do a litle bit of experimentation! Piciotto http://help.mafiamatrix.com/index.php?title=File:Piciotto.gifAt piciotto, you have now run your own crew, with associates beneath you... As a pic, you can invite Dealers, Gio's and Enforcers under you in the family, to make your family larger. You can do all the features that a dealer could do, except now you are at a higher rank, we suggest now doing the Steal Cheques earn. With your new promotion into the family, you are also required to pay your daily tributes to your Capo, to help expand the family, So you should do this once every day. The option to do this is under your Agg crime menu, and the money comes out of your dirty money. Sgarrista http://help.mafiamatrix.com/index.php?title=File:Sgarrista.gifYou are a sgar now! With your recent promotion, you are now able to sell drugs to Dealers, Gios, Enforcers and Pics... Just as people brought you drugs, now you do the same! For more information on this, please see the Drugs and Smuggling guides. Capodecima http://help.mafiamatrix.com/index.php?title=File:Capodecima.gifAt capodecima, you have your spot in the crew, the Crew leaders most trusted people, Directly below them in the chain of command. You represent your family, and you should do so... At capodecima you are required to purchase crew fronts, One costs 500k, The Laundry Shop, and another 2 mill, The Pizza Restaurant. If you wish to accommodate Pics and Sgars, you will need one of these, and you must purchase them in order.. I.E. The Laundry one first, then pizza one, You can't directly skip and go to Pizza front! As a capo, you recieve daily tributes from your pics and sgars under you, As well as you now paying tributes towards your Crew leader. Caporegime http://help.mafiamatrix.com/index.php?title=File:Caporegime.gifCaporegime is a secret rank within the criminal path. Doing something special, will unlock this for you. This promotion sits between Capodecima and Boss. To get this promotion, you will have to do something special, and then get 100% rank experience, just like you do at Enforcer (If you unlocked that). We can't give out what you need to do in order to get this promotion, so please don't ask. Boss http://help.mafiamatrix.com/index.php?title=File:Boss.gifAt this rank, you are now a crew leader... to gain this rank, you will have to be a Capo and have no crew, As you will need to buy your own crew fronts for your own capos to be under! You will need permission to run your own crew, which is generally given by your Godfather, so check with them, but don't spam! As you run your own crew, you must set rules, manage your crew, promote your lowers etc, As well as paying tribute to your Godfather! Don http://help.mafiamatrix.com/index.php?title=File:Don.gifDon is the highest you can go as crew leader... You have the same abilities as Boss, nothing more, nothing less! Except now, you are closer to Godfather! Godfather http://help.mafiamatrix.com/index.php?title=File:Godfather.gifAs a Godfather you have achieved one of the most aspired ranks in the game. Your name now appears yellow on the Players Currently online list and you will be considered one of the most respected players in the game. In order to take the promotion, you must have another Crew Leader set up in your city and a capo ready for Boss. You can now view all of your gang members' family forums and exile a Crew Leader from your city, forcing them to move away. Capo di tutti Capi http://help.mafiamatrix.com/index.php?title=File:Capo_di_tutti_capi.gifCapo di tutti Capi, the most feared and respected position in the game can be attained by being a Godfathers bitch for at least 1 day, and whacking another godfather at anytime throughout your character. You now preside over all other Godfathers and have the same abilities as you did when you were Godfather. <--- Lol someone butthurt? Drugs Drugs are a good way to get money but can be risky. When you become a gangster under your income section a new option entitled 'drugs' will be added. This is where you make, buy, and sell drugs.Once you have connections with dealers Sgarrista or above you can buy drugs then push them for money. It you own the best vehichle(Bat mobile) as it can carry more drugs. people get annoyed when you only want to buy 5 drugs. Drugs are the top rank and are better than any other, without drugs the mafia world will cease to exist. Drugs owns everything, and all godfathers. They is only 1 person who can obtain drugs... Davo jarule jermaine. Is they the shiznit??? hell yeah we are - davo jarule jermaine Drug is bad for the health! So is Boleh!